<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>happiest year by auroracalisto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037206">happiest year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto'>auroracalisto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charles cheats on the reader, Crippled Charles, F/M, Female Reader, Oops, angst? I guess, this clearly sucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>although the reader loves charles—although she makes sure he knows that she would do anything for him, he throws it all away.  the reader leaves and moves on with her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Xavier/Original Character, Charles Xavier/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>happiest year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wowza this sucks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You rested your head on the edge of the bed, gripping onto Charles’ hand.  He was, however, unconscious.  From the surgeries to try and save his legs to the pain medications that his doctor had put him on, he was almost completely unresponsive.  But never once did you leave his side. </p><p>It broke your heart to see the love of your life like this.  You found yourself falling asleep as you held onto him, not knowing what the future would hold for the two of you. </p>
<hr/><p>Charles was always angry with something, nowadays.  Of course, you understood.  He was in pain.  He couldn’t use his legs.  Who wouldn’t be angry about that? </p><p>You laid beside of him in your shared bed, keeping your arms around his torso.  He was asleep, again.  When he was awake, he usually just pushed you away.  It hurt you more than it hurt him—that was obvious. </p><p>But this would unknowingly be the last time that you would be able to hold him that way. </p>
<hr/><p>You walked into his office, bringing him a cup of coffee, just the way he liked it.  The door wasn’t locked—why would it be?  Well, the sight in front of you made you wonder if the door really should have been locked.  Charles had another woman sitting on his lap.  And not in a friendly way, either.  Maybe a little too friendly, if you wanted to be precise about it. </p><p>The mug slipped through your fingers before you could stop yourself.  The hot coffee splashed against your pants and the glass shattered everywhere.  Charles paid no mind to you.  He… ignored you.  The woman however looked back, only to see the door slamming shut. </p><p>You rushed up to your bedroom and grabbed a duffle bag, quickly stuffing what you could into it.  You weren’t staying.  You gave him everything.  You stayed with him, tried to make him happy despite the fact that he was miserable in his own body.  That wasn’t fair to you.  You knew it wasn’t.  You left the school without another minute to spare.  No goodbyes, no second chances.  You just… left.  And Charles was left there with a girl who wouldn’t care for him like you always did.  He just didn’t know that yet.  But when he did realize it, it was too late.  The happiest time of his life was far away from him, just like you were. </p><p>
  <em>So wake me up when they build that time machine…</em><br/>
<em>I want to go back.</em><br/>
<em>Wake me up when you were sleeping next to me,</em><br/>
<em>'Cause I really loved you…</em><br/>
<em>Thank you for the happiest year of my life…</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>